godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Biollante
|image= |species =Mutated Rose/Human/''Godzillasaurus'' hybrid |nicknames =None |height =85 meters The Official Godzilla Compendium. Profiles of the Monsters; Page 121. 120 meters 130 meters |length =None |weight =60,000-100,000 metric tons 200,000 metric tons |forms =Rose form Spore form Final form Ghidorah Hybrid form |controlled =Devonians |relationships =Genshiro Shiragami Godzilla Erika Shiragami SpaceGodzilla |allies =Mothra Godzilla |enemies =Godzilla King Ghidorah Kamacuras Destoroyah |createdn =Kazuki Omori Tomoyuki Tanaka Shinichiro Kobayashi |portrayedby =Takegami Akio Animatronic |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. Biollante'' |lastappearance =''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' |designs =ShodaiBioRozu ShodaiBio |roar = |homeworld = Earth|gender = Female (Erika Shiragami)}} Biollante is a genetically-modified rose hybrid created by Toho that first appeared in the 1989 ''Godzilla'' film, Godzilla vs. Biollante. Rose Biollante is Biollante's first form. Name Biollante's name likely comes from the prefix bio , referring to organic life, and the English word plant . Kobayashi Shinichiro, the original author of "Godzilla vs. Biolante", took the name "Violonte" from the passage of Paul Verlain's poem "From Violon of Autumn ... ...." He wrote that he added "Te", which had never been used as a monster's name, and it was a coincidence that it became a name that implied biotechnology1. Within the context of Godzilla vs. Biollante, Biollante gets her name from Dr. Shiragami, who upon seeing the creature gives it the name Biollante, stating it is the name of a plant spirit from Norse mythology. In reality though, there is no figure named Biollante in Norse mythology, although numerous nature deities do exist in Norse mythology, with almost all of them being female. In Godzilla Unleashed, she gets her name after General Gyozen dismisses Shiragami's "foaming process" during experiments with G-Cells and crystals as a "bio-latte". Design Appearance At first, Biollante was a giant rose with a set of jaws inside her bud and her tendrils, as well as long vines; merely a heavily-mutated and exponentially large, semi-sentient rose. She also had a large, fleshy sac surrounded by her overlaying vines. What this object was has never been determined, but it is likely that it is either her brain or her heart. In her second form, the Godzilla genes took over and Biollante's body became an abomination of biological science. Biollante's second form had a head similar to that of a Mosasaur or crocodile and a maw with knife-like teeth, even on the interior lining. In addition, six large tusks, three on each side, protruded from the fulcrum-region of her mouth. Large numbers of vines and tendrils were a primary feature of Biollante. Some vines ended in sharp, spear-like ends, while others sported small, sharp-toothed mouths. Also, Biollante had four stubby, root-like legs that she uses to move, as well as what appeared to be meaty flesh underneath the tangled mess of vines and plant tissue. The fleshy surface was yellow and red-orange and had many wrinkles and lines, resembling a brain-like surface. Roar Biollante's roars differ based on her form. In her rose form, her cries are shrill, and short, almost like a child's cry in some cases. As she shifts to her beast form, her roars become much deeper and more akin to Godzilla's. Origins Biollante is a Godzilla, rose, and human tribrid created by Genshiro Shiragami. Shiragami originally created a human-and-rose hybrid in 1984 by splicing the DNA of his daughter, Erika Shiragami, who was killed in a Bio-Major-authorized bombing of his lab in Saradia, with that of a rosebush, as roses had been Erika's favorite flower. It was later suggested that as a result of the fusion, the plant developed a level of sentience which could only be detected by those with psychic abilities, like Miki Saegusa. Then, in 1990, Mount Mihara began to erupt, creating an earthquake that killed several roses. Panicking, Shiragami spliced samples of Godzilla's DNA (given to him by the Japanese Self-Defense Force in order for Shiragami to help create the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria) that had been collected in 1984 with a single rose so that it could use Godzilla's advanced healing factor to become invincible. The fusion eventually further increased the plant's sentience and gave it the ability to move on its own, and it continued to evolve into what would soon become Biollante. History ''Godzilla vs. Biollante '']]Biollante was a combination of the cells of a rose, Godzilla, and Dr. Shiragami's daughter Erika. She attacked a group of terrorists that broke into Dr. Shiragami's lab on the shore of Lake Ashi, and then ran out into the lake to grow, with her wailing cries drawing Godzilla to the lake. She battled Godzilla in her rose form, but she was overpowered quickly. She was seemingly killed, but it was revealed she was immortal when she broke apart into spores of energy and floated away. Biollante then transformed into her Godzilla-like final form and returned to battle Godzilla. She had a bit more of an advantage in this form and managed to fight Godzilla to a draw. However, Biollante became badly wounded when Godzilla fired his atomic breath directly into the back of her mouth, forcing her to retreat. Biollante then broke apart into spores of energy again and flew into space, becoming visible as a giant rose floating above Earth. Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Biollante is mentioned and appears through stock footage in ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, as she is discussed as a possible catalyst for SpaceGodzilla's creation. It is theorized that when Biollante ascended to space following her second battle with Godzilla, some of her cells entered a black hole and were exposed to energy from supernovas and merged with crystalline organisms, evolving rapidly into SpaceGodzilla. It is also suggested that Mothra may have carried the Godzilla cells to space, with neither theory being definitively proven. Abilities Agility Despite her plant-like body and rather grounded-looking appearance, Biollante is capable of moving across the ground rather quickly, using her four main tendrils like rudimentary feet to propel herself forwards. Corrosive sap In her final form, Biollante retains all previous abilities, though she does acquire an additional one, which is the ability to spit large quantities of radioactive corrosive sap from her large mouth (the radiation is clearly visible as orange energy spores within the sap stream). Regeneration Biollante also sports extremely enhanced regeneration capabilities, shown when she seemingly completely regenerated the back part of her head after it had been blown off by Godzilla's atomic ray (though this may just be a continuity error). Spores Biollante can also transform into a cloud of spores when she is severely wounded and move through the air; using this technique, she survived both her fights with Godzilla. In Biollante's rose form, her cellular division is abnormally affected by Godzilla's atomic ray, resulting negatively in heavy body damage. According to Dr. Shiragami, Biollante is completely immortal and cannot die, due to both her regenerative capacity and ability to break apart into energy spores when wounded. Tendrils Biollante, in her rose form, can constrict and grapple with an enemy with her many tendrils and mouthed vines, each of which are capable of spitting a highly corrosive sap that can blind an opponent. Some of her tendrils in her final form resemble spears and are capable of piercing through Godzilla's flesh relatively easily, with one even impaling Godzilla's hand. Video games ''Godzilla: Battle Legends Biollante's Rose and Final Form make an appearance as bosses; however, both are not playable. Biollante's Final Form is fought immediately after defeating her Rose Form. Bio2.png|Biollante's Rose Form battles Godzilla. Llante1.png|Biollante's Final Form fights Godzilla BL_Biollante_Forms.png Godzilla: Great Monster Battle In this game, Biollante's final form is available as a playable character. She sports all of her standard abilities from her debut film, but is also able to fire bursts of energy from her tendrils. She can also block attacks by summoning a wall of vines from the ground. In this game, Biollante's Rose Form does not appear. Biollante_Kaiju_Daikessen.png Godzilla: Save the Earth An unobtainable, fully functional playable Biollante is present in the disc for ''Godzilla: Save the Earth. This Biollante has the same basic moveset as the Unleashed Biollante. She was scrapped because of licensing issues. It is possible to hack the PS2 version of the game or use a PS2 emulator to access Biollante's files and play as her, as multiple individuals have already done. Biollante_STE_Intro.png|Biollante in Godzilla: Save the Earth Biollante Intro - Godzilla Save The Earth|Biollante's intro Biollante Gameplay in GODZILLA SAVE THE EARTH|Biollante gameplay ''Godzilla: Unleashed Biollante appears in the Wii version of the 2007 game Godzilla: Unleashed. She is the biggest monster in the game, being 130 meters. This version is bigger than the movie version. Her size and vines give her a different fighting style. She cannot jump, instead she can 'stand' on her vines for a few seconds. Her heavy weight also prevents her from being picked up and thrown, and instead of being blown away by powerful attacks, she simply falls over. She has the slowest walk but makes up for it with her tunneling ability and charge. Her vines can fire from long distances while her giant mouth works well at close range, making her dangerous at any range. However despite high HP, her defense is weak and can be overwhelmed by offensive combos. Biollanteas.jpg ''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Biollante also appears in the Nintendo DS game ''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash, but is larger than her normal movie version, since it is clearly shown in the game itself that Biollante is as tall as the Eiffel Tower. Biollante_main.png ''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) , Biollante's costume required not only stuntment to operate it from the inside, but also a crew of 20 who manipulated 32 piano wires to mobilize the beast.|Biollante Kaiju Guide bio}}Biollante appears as a boss in [[Godzilla (2014 video game)|the 2014 Godzilla video game]]. She will appear in Area 17 at night during Stage 6. She attacks by using her vines as a melee weapons, and she will spit sap at Godzilla. As her life bar runs out, her abdomen-light will change color and blink. Occasionally, the Super X2 will arrive and enter battle with her. Biollante_(PS3).png Moveset ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Biollante appeared within the title ''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection in both her rose, and final form. GKC Biollante.jpg|Biollante in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection GKC Rose Biollante.png|Rose Biollante in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters Biollante appears in [[Godzilla, King of the Monsters (Kodansya Manga Series)|Kodansya's ''Godzilla manga]]. Revived by the mad doctor Oniyama, this new 'Biollante Neo' fought Godzilla. Eventually, Godzilla lifts her up and Megalon accidentally kills her with his lightning bolt. Biollante's DNA was later incorporated into Oniyama's final and finest creation, King Godzilla, manifesting as her head when his chest was blown apart and regenerated to activate her DNA. Godzilla uproots Biollante.JPG ''The Godzilla Comic In the fourth story in ''The Godzilla Comic, Monster Warrior Godzilla, Biollante is one of Godzilla's opponents. Godzilla is attacked by Biollante, but kills her by slicing her head off with a gigantic sword. ''The Godzilla Comic Raids Again Biollante also appeared in the ''The Godzilla Comic Raids Again living in space debris. She attempted to stop the Xiliens in their Earth conquest by battling King Ghidorah. Biollante was even able to absorb the space dragon's energy via a gravity beam, and transform into a plant-like King Ghidorah clone. But, even with her new enhancements, Biollante was defeated. ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Biollante appears in ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. She is referenced in issue #4 when a rose in a glass container is visible in the Devonians' base. Biollante makes her first actual appearance in issue #8, where she is used as a trump card to break the truce between the two teaming alien races. Biollante then fights Godzilla, until Godzilla defeats the massive plant beast by causing a volcano to erupt, burning her alive. Biollante's true fate remains unknown, as in issue #10 it is said that her spores have ascended into the atmosphere. RoE_Biollante.jpg ''Godzilla: Cataclysm Biollante appears in the miniseries ''Godzilla: Cataclysm. In the first issue, her vines are seen growing rapidly in the ruins of Tokyo. When a group of scavengers from a nearby village is attacked by a group of Kamacuras, Biollante appears and savagely tears the giant mantises apart with her tendrils. Suddenly, she is hit by a blast of atomic breath and turns to face Godzilla in battle. Biollante attampts to strangle Godzilla with her tendrils and uses them to bite deep into Godzilla's flesh. Godzilla retaliates by blasting Biollante through the chest with his atomic breath. As the two surviving members of the party, Arata and Shiori, attempt to escape, they notice that the plants covering the ruins of the city are burning. Suddenly, Mothra flies overhead and joins the battle. When Biollante begins to regenerate herself, Godzilla notices and proceeds to incinerate the plant monster with a blast of atomic breath and turns his attention back to Mothra. When Arata and Shiori return to the village and report the situation to Arata's grandfather Hiroshi, he expresses dismay that Godzilla has seemingly destroyed Biollante, the monster he believed could make the Earth green again. However, Shiori has brought back a piece of Biollante, which has now regenerated into a rose and is still growing rapidly. Shiori and Arata bring Hiroshi to the tent where Biollante was left, only to find the tent filled with roses and vines with mouths. Hiroshi fears that Godzilla will go to the village to hunt down and destroy Biollante because he does not want her to restore the Earth and allow humanity to prosper again. Hiroshi cuts Biollante's core out of the mass of vines and takes it out of the tent, only to see Megaguirus arrive with a swarm of Meganula. The Meganula feed on Biollante's vines and prepare to go after her core, but Mothra soon arrives to battle Megaguirus and her swarm. Hiroshi believes Mothra is protecting Biollante so that she can restore the Earth to what it was before the cataclysm. Hiroshi, Arata, and Shiori carry the regenerating Biollante away once Godzilla arrives and does battle with Mothra. Once they reach the sea, however, Destoroyah rises from the sea. Destoroyah splits apart into its aggregate forms and hunts down and kills the villagers one-by-one, and manages to fatally wound Hiroshi. Biollante soon takes root in the ground and spreads her vines around the area. Godzilla arrives and battles Destoroyah, with the help of the badly wounded Mothra. Destoroyah kills Mothra, but Biollante wraps her vines around him, making him helpless while Godzilla blasts his head off with his spiral red heat beam. As Godzilla returns to the sea, a rose blooms on Biollante's core and her vines begin to spread throughout the desolate city. One lone rose blooms in the streets of Tokyo, symbolizing the hope for the world to be reborn. Godzilla_Cataclysm_Issue_1_-_Biollante.png ''Godzilla: Oblivion In the fourth issue of ''Godzilla: Oblivion, Biollante emerged from an interdimensional portal alongside Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, King Caesar and Zilla while Godzilla was battling Mecha-King Ghidorah (Hedorah joined them in the next issue). Biollante was seen with the other monsters trying to fight the cyborg monster but she then decided to rampage throughout the city. Later, after Mecha-King Ghidorah was defeated by Godzilla, all of the monsters were left behind as the humans left the Earth as it became covered by tiny robotic cells that served as interdimensional doorways. In other languages *Russian: Биолланте *Chinese: 碧奥兰蒂 Trivia *With her weight of 220,000 tons (200,000 metric tons) in her final form, Biollante is the heaviest Toho monster to appear on film. *Biollante's wailing cries, in rose form, are derived from the songs of a Humpback whale.https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/13/Humpbackwhale2.ogg *Biollante is the first creature to have Godzilla's DNA. The others are SpaceGodzilla, Orga, Megaguirus, and Kiryu. *Biollante's rose form was originally going to look more like a lily, with a gigantic tendril extending out of its center. *In the Trendmasters Godzilla toy line, Biollante is said to be a male, which is inaccurate. *Biollante is the only opponent Godzilla fights in the Heisei series who is unable to fly in her standard form. *Biolante in her final form bears a striking resemblance to Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors as they both are monstrous, and scary looking plant monsters destroying cities. *Biollante, or a monster similar to her, was meant to be part of the Genseishin Justirisers series. *Biollante is the first female in the Godzilla series that isn't an insect. *Biollante shares many similarities with SpaceGodzilla, suggesting that she is more likely responsible for SpaceGodzilla's creation than Mothra. These similarities include tusks on the sides of her mouth, membranes on the inside of her mouth, rows of sharp teeth inside of her mouth, a screeching roar, and the ability to break apart into energy spores after being mortally wounded. *Biollante, like her other kaiju cohorts has been referenced and seen in external media outside of the Godzilla franchise. **Biollante's wailing cry was used for a scene in the Japanese horror sequel Ring 2, where the protagonists make contact with the afterlife. **Biollante is the world 4 boss in I Wanna Be The Boshy, a PC game known for being incredibly difficult. **In Sonic Adventure, Perfect Chaos resembles Biollante in appearance and size. *After Biollante's rose form was defeated, the vision of the second form that was seen made a cry not used when it returned later in the movie. *In an interview with Michael Dougherty and Ken Watanabe, the former revealed that if he could direct another Godzilla movie, he revealed he would like to include Biollante in it.http://collider.com/godzilla-king-of-the-monsters-interview-michael-dougherty/#images List of appearances Films *''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' Video games *''Super Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact'' *''Godzilla: Battle Legends'' *''Godzilla'' (Arcade) *''Godzilla: Great Monster Battle'' *''Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!!'' *''Godzilla Movie Studio Tour'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' *''Godzilla'' (2014 video game) *''Ace Combat Infinity'' *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' Comics *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' *''The Godzilla Comic'' *''The Godzilla Comic Raids Again'' *''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' *''Godzilla: Cataclysm'' *''Godzilla: Oblivion'' References Do you like Biollante? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Heisei era - Kaiju Category:Video games - Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Villain Monsters